Korban Sinetron
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Sasori kecil ini sangat-sangat menyayangi ibundanya, Sakura. Tapi... dia tidak percaya kalau ayah kandungnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke./ "Aku ga mirip Tou-chan sama sekali, aku pasti tertukar waktu di rumah sakit. Ayo kita lakukan tes DNA."/ SasuSakuSaso little family


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Korban Sinetron**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

(Sasori is just 5 years old boy here)

.

.

.

.

Ruang TV kediaman Uchiha yang tenang terisi oleh tiga manusia yang tampaknya sedang sibuk pada urusannya masing-masing. Si nyonya muda Uchiha Sakura terlihat sedang membaca majalah katalog tas terbaru dan sesekali menarik baju suaminya untuk ikut memberi pendapat. Si kepala keluarga yang gagah—Uchiha Sasuke—pun hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tidak penting istrinya.

Jujur, Sasuke merasa gerah, sangat sangat gerah berada di ruangan ini. Bukan karena AC-nya yang tidak dingin, melainkan karena ia tidak punya tontonan lain selain sinetron yang sedang serius ditonton putranya sendiri—Sasori. Tidak ada pilihan, Sasuke membuang pandangan pada _tablet_-nya lagi walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah bosan mengutak-atik _gadget_-nya itu selama dua jam belakangan.

"_Akari, percayalah… sebenarnya kau adalah putriku. Kau tertukar dengan Bontenmaru selama di rumah sakit."_

"_T-Tidak mungkin, jadi… Paman, Paman adalah ayahku…? Lalu apakah Bontenmaru sudah mengetahui hal ini?"_

"_Belum, Akari. Bontenmaru pasti tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan jika sebenarnya dia adalah anak tukang bubur."_

Sasuke melirik ke arah TV begitu mendengar dialog-dialog kacangan tersebut. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasori selalu menonton sinetron gombal beratus-ratus episode itu? Padahal inti ceritanya adalah seputar anak yang tertukar di rumah sakit. Yang satu orang kaya, dan yang satunya orang miskin. Kemudian mereka terlibat konflik cinta segiempat lalu salah satunya menjadi pemeran antagonis dan ingin menghancurkan saingannya dengan cara apapun.

Oh _well_, Sasuke bahkan sampai hapal skenario ceritanya karena hampir tiap malam Sasori selalu menyabotase _remote_ TV demi menonton sinetron itu. Si kecil ini selalu saja duduk manis di depan TV jika _theme song_ pembuka sinetron sudah terdengar. Saking tidak mau ketinggalannya, iklan pun dia tonton. Dan di lagu penutup sinetron biasanya akan diputar adegan salah-salah selama syuting, Sasori juga menonton itu sampai benar-benar habis. Benar-benar seorang maniak sinetron.

"Sasori," panggil Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Ini sudah malam, tidurlah." bujuknya pelan namun tak digubris alias kacang mahal. Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menarik lengan Sakura agar istrinya itu mendekat. Mereka berdua yang terduduk di sofa terus berbisik-bisik serius membicarakan putra mereka yang sedang selonjoran di karpet bawah.

Sakura sempat melotot begitu mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke padanya. Tak lama kemudian pukulan-pukulan dan kekehan kecil pun meluncur dengan romantisnya dari sepasang Uchiha tersebut. Tak ayal membuat konsentrasi penuh Sasori terganggu.

"SSSSSHHHT! _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ jangan berisik!" hardik pria lima tahun itu pada kedua orang tuanya. Merasa anaknya mulai tidak sopan, Sasuke mengambil paksa _remote_ TV dan langsung mengganti _channel _menjadi berita politik dan kriminal.

'_Hn. Rasakan itu, sinetron-holic.'_

Memang benar, sinetron jaman sekarang sudah mulai memuat adegan tak mendidik. Karena sepenglihatan Sasuke, si pemeran antagonis selalu menyiksa si protagonis dengan rencana-rencana liciknya. Yang seperti itu tentu tidak bagus jika ditonton bocah polos macam Sasori. Ia khawatir kalau anaknya itu akan terjerumus dalam dunia sinteron yang penuh rekayasa berlebihan.

"Aaaakh kenapa diganti?! _Tou-chan_ jahaaaat!" Sasori berlari memasuki kamar disusul Sakura. Lelaki malang itu terus menangis tersedu-sedu dibalik bantal beruangnya dan tak lama Sakura datang memeluknya erat. Wanita itu membagi kasihnya pada putranya yang kecil nan lebay. Oh ayolah, kenapa urusan rebutan _remote_ TV saja sampai menangis sehebat ini? Sakura benar-benar tidak paham jalan pikiran anak kecil.

"Sayang… sudah jangan menangis lagi. Nanti biar _Kaa-chan_ yang memarahi _Tou-chan_, kau mau _Tou-chan_ diapakan, hm?" Sakura mencoba terus menghiburnya sementara Sasori masih saja menangis tak jelas. Entah sesedih apa diri Sasori, Sakura jadi merasa kalau Sasuke memang jahat pada anaknya sendiri. Lihat saja, sampai sesenggukan seperti ini, Sasori bagai pemeran protagonis yang di_bully_ pemeran antagonis macam Sasuke.

"_Hiks_… _hiks_, _Kaa-chan_, aku mau tidur. _Kaa-chan_ k-keluar saja, huhuu…" usir Sasori halus. Sakura pun menurutinya dan segera keluar menghampiri Sasuke kembali. Inilah saatnya mereka berdebat seputar mental anak.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau terlalu keras padanya." delik Sakura tajam membuat Sasuke otomatis menoleh tak suka.

"Terlalu keras apanya? Aku hanya mengambil _remote_ TV dari tangannya saja, apa itu salah? Lagipula ini sudah jam sembilan, Sakura. Anak kecil harusnya tidur. Besok pagi kan dia harus sekolah." Sasuke tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa **bukan** dirinya lah yang bersalah disini.

Mata _onyx_ itu terus menerawang TV yang sudah dikuasainya. Sesekali ia mengganti _channel_ dan kadang tak sengaja tangannya memencet _channel_ dimana sinetron tadi diputar, Sasuke mau tak mau langsung mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"_Tch._ Lihat itu, Sakura. Sinetron ini dipenuhi adegan konspirasi rencana jahat dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan anakmu menonton yang seperti ini? Apa kau tidak khawatir pola pikirnya akan terganggu? Dia sama sekali belum cukup umur!" protes Sasuke pedas.

"Ayolah, Sasuke_-kun_. Anak kita itu cukup pintar untuk menyadari kalau semua adegan dalam sinetron hanyalah sandiwara. Kau terlalu berlebihan dalam—"

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun." sela Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Tapi Sas—"

**PIP!**

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura seraya mematikan TV-nya. Ini pertanda jika sang suami keras kepala tersebut sudah mulai malas berdebat. Tangannya lalu menarik Sakura menuntunnya untuk masuk kamar dan mereka segera melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara lain di kasur.

Yah… lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Sasori? Masihkah ia menangis di kamarnya?

.

.

#####

.

.

Keesokan pagi harinya, Sasori menyantap sarapannya dengan wajah kusut yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke sengaja tak mengajaknya bicara dan terus membaca koran paginya yang lebih menarik. Selang beberapa menit tetap hening akhirnya Sakura menendang kaki Sasuke lewat kolong meja makan. Dia sudah jengah dengan kekakuan keluarganya ini.

'_Apa?'_ tanya Sasuke dengan gerakan matanya.

'_Cepat minta maaf padanya!'_ jawab Sakura lewat pelototannya yang mengarah pada Sasuke dan Sasori bergantian. Diawali dengan menghela nafas dan menyibak koran keras-keras, Sasuke berdehem sesaat sebelum akhirnya menegur pelan putranya yang masih ngambek itu.

"Sasori…"

"Mm?" sahutnya cuek.

"Maafkan _Tou-san_. Jangan marah lagi, ya?" Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya demi menatap wajah merengut Sasori dan sekilas bocah itu mengangguk. Selesai sudah acara maaf-maafannya, tapi Sasori masih saja merengut. Apa lagi sekarang? "Kenapa wajahmu masih seperti itu? Haruskah _Tou-san_ membelikanmu mainan baru?" rayu Sasuke lagi dan… yah, kepala bersurai merah itu segera terangkat mantap menatap ayahnya yang penasaran.

"Aku ga mirip _Tou-chan_ sama sekali, aku pasti tertukar waktu di rumah sakit. Ayo kita lakukan tes DNA."

_**Jegeeeerrrr!**_

Hah? _What the…?_ Sasuke tidak percaya anaknya sendiri mengatakan ini padanya. Raut terkejut dan bingung spontan bercampur di wajahnya, tak terkecuali Sakura yang mulai tertohok dan saling melempar tatapan dengan suaminya yang masih _shock_. Sasuke menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Sasori lekat-lekat, ia sudah tahu ini pasti efek sinetron yang ditontonnya semalam. "Kau punya bukti apa kalau kau bukan anak _Tou-san?"_

"Rambut _Tou-chan_ berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan, sementara aku…? Lagipula warna mataku juga tidak ada sama-samanya dengan _Tou-chan_. Aku pasti tertukar dengan orang lain saat lahir, atau…" Sasori menggantung kata-katanya diam berpikir.

"Atau apa?" Sasuke ikutan penasaran.

"Atau jangan-jangan _Tou-chan_ memang bukan ayahku. Bisa saja aku ini anak dari selingkuhannya _Kaa-chan_ yang tidak _Tou-chan_ ketahui." Sasuke refleks melotot atas ucapan anaknya yang mulai diluar nalar. Ia berbalik memelototi Sakura dan istrinya itu sudah memasang tampang minta ampun.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke marah-marah dan membentak putra kurang ajarnya ini, tapi mengingat usianya yang masih lima tahun ia pun jadi tak tega melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau Sasori yang imut itu kembali menangis? Bisa-bisa Sasuke dilaporkan ke Komisi Perlindungan Anak.

"Sakura… apa benar apa yang diucapkan anakmu ini?" telisik Sasuke padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke_-kun!_ Sasori itu murni anak kita berdua. Saso_-chan! _Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi di depan _Tou-chan_ atau _Kaa-chan_ akan—"

"_Kaa-chan_ akan memberitahu siapa ayahku yang sebenarnya?" potong Sasori.

Heeei sejak kapan anak ini jadi tidak sopan? Sumpah demi apapun, Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk sinetron laris manis itu dan berharap malam ini juga akan tamat serialnya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung menyambar jas kantornya yang menggantung di sofa. Tanpa pamit ataupun cium anak istri, Sasuke langsung melangkah kemana mobilnya berada.

"Sasuke_-kun_, tunggu!" Sakura berusaha mengejar langkah suaminya yang gesit nan terburu-buru. Ia menahan tangan Sasuke yang sudah mengepal keras. Beberapa saat iris obsidian itu menatapnya sinis, namun begitu istrinya melayangkan tatapan memohon Sasuke pun mau tak mau harus luluh. "Jangan marah begitu… kumohon, maafkan Saso_-chan_, ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan putraku bicara seperti itu. Atau… atau mungkin memang seharusnya kami melakukan tes DNA?"

"Jangan ungkit perkataan itu lagi, Sasuke_-kun!_ Aku mana pernah bertingkah macam-macam di belakangmu, aku hanya mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu. Kenapa sekarang kau seperti meragukan status anak kita? Memang apa masalahnya jika Saso_-chan_ tidak mirip denganmu?"

Sasori mengintip kedua orang tuanya yang mulai bertengkar hebat di garasi rumahnya sendiri. Ia mulai sadar ternyata melihat pertengkaran di dunia sinetron dengan di dunia nyata sangatlah berbeda rasanya.

Di usianya yang sekecil ini, perasaannya pasti sangatlah sensitif. Ia tidak suka melihat dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu bertengkar, ia ingin melihat mereka tertawa bahagia, memeluk dirinya dalam cinta dan kasih sayang orang tua sebagaimana mestinya. Bukan saling berargumen kuat seperti ini.

'_Tidak… hentikan Tou-chan, jangan marahi Kaa-chan lagi…'_

Lama-lama dua iris _hazel_ itu pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang menggenang. Bibir mungilnya mulai bergetar karena isakan tangis yang akhirnya tumpah membahana di tempat. Sasori langsung menghambur pada _Tou-chan_ tersayangnya dan memeluk kaki pria dewasa itu seerat mungkin. Ia terus saja menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam paha Sasuke yang terbalut celana bahan untuk kerja.

"_Hiks_… _hikss_, _Tou-chan_ jangan galak-galak pada _Kaa-chan_… Sasori sayang pada _Tou-chan_, maafkan Sasori, _hikss hiks_...", mata sembab nan sayu itu mendongak pada ayahnya yang mulai tersentuh hatinya.

Tangan Sasuke membelai halus ubun-ubun anak kebanggaannya itu lalu mulai mensejajarkan diri dengan tubuh Sasori yang kecil. Ia memeluk bocah merah itu kemudian menggendongnya erat. Bisa dirasakannya dua lengan Sasori melingkar pasti di lehernya yang terpaksa harus basah terkena ingus anaknya yang entah meler darimana.

"Huhuuuu… _Tou-chan_ j-jangan marahi _K-Kaa-chan_ teyus… _hiks hiks_… aku sayang kalian, _hiks_… aku… aku tidak mau jadi anak orang lain…" dan mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasori itu seketika membuat Sakura ikut menitikan air matanya. Sasuke lalu memberi istrinya isyarat untuk ikut berpelukan bersama dan keluarga kecil itu kini saling mendekap hangat satu sama lain. Ya… sebuah pemandangan yang indah untuk ditonton tetangga sebelah.

"Jagoan tidak boleh cengeng. _Tou-chan_ juga sayang padamu, Sasori." ucap Sasuke seraya menghapus air mata Sasori yang berlinang.

"Iya betul, Saso_-chan_. Cup cuuup sayang, _Kaa-chan_ juga saaaangat menyayangimu. Makanya jangan bicara aneh-aneh lagi." Sakura mencubit gemas pipi anaknya yang menggembung. Tak lama kemudian intelektualitas keturunan Uchiha Sasori pun terpanggil, ia segera menyadari betapa konyolnya selama ini sudah mempercayai apa yang tersaji di televisi. Dan sekarang ia jadi ingin mengikuti motto ayahnya yang keren yaitu _'Laki-laki tidak sepantasnya menonton sinetron.'_

"_Tou-chan!_ Mulai sekarang Sasori tidak akan nonton sinetron lagi. Sasori akan menonton apa yang _Tou-chan_ tonton juga!" serunya riang yang dibalas anggukan mantap Sasuke.

"Hn. Itu baru anakku. Nah, sekarang kau harus berangkat sekolah." Sasuke mencium dahi istrinya lalu mendudukkan Sasori di jok mobilnya yang empuk. Sakura lantas berdadah-dadah senang melihat anak dan suaminya itu akur lagi.

Tanpa terasa mobil Sasuke pun kini sudah menghilang di belokan ujung jalan rumahnya, Sakura terlalu terhanyut akan suasana haru biru keluarganya sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk mengabari sang suami tentang kehamilan keduanya.

'_Hmm… nanti saja saat mereka sudah pulang. Semoga saja… kali ini anakku mirip dengan Sasuke-kun…'_

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

_Yeheeeyy~ just another small fic for refreshing… mind to review? ^o^_

.

.

.

**~OMAKE~**

.

.

Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya yang baru saja selesai dikeramas air hangat. Handuk _pink_ di tangannya tak henti-henti mengusap kepalanya sendiri yang masih basah. Sesuai jadwal rumah mereka, sehabis Sakura mandi adalah giliran Sasuke dan Sasori mandi bersama. Ia pun memanggil nama suaminya itu keras-keras namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Si kecil Sasori juga tidak ada di kamarnya yang kosong melompong. _So_… kemanakah dua orang tampan tersebut?

Wanita muda itu kemudian menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dan langkah kaki jenjangnya sontak terhenti di ruang TV mereka yang berisiknya minta ampun. Dilihatnya TV berlayar 42 _inch_ itu kini sedang menayangkan gambar gadis-gadis _cheerleaders_ cantik sedang bergoyang-goyang lucu daaaan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Sasuke dan Sasori juga ikut mengikuti gerakan gadis-gadis dalam video itu.

'_Shoujo no egao ni brand new sound, sekai ga mawatte one more round… Dance dance dance till we run this town, oppa opaa I'll be I'll be down down down down…'_

Oh! Jadi inikah tontonan laki-laki yang pantas versi Sasuke? Sakura terus berkacak pinggang memperhatikan dua orang konyol itu menari asal-asalan. Sasori bahkan berteriak-teriak bermaksud menyanyi tanpa lirik yang jelas dan sama sekali tidak dimarahi ayahnya yang juga bersenandung dengan volume lebih rendah.

"Sasuke_-kun_…" panggil Sakura dengan nada _horror_ dan tidak diladeni. Tiga kali ia memanggil suaminya yang sedang fokus dengan sembilan gadis di TV namun tak juga disahuti.

Akhirnya, dengan kesal Sakura meraih paksa _remote_ TV dan memencet tombol merah _turn off_ sekuat tenaga. Entah kenapa dia merasa cemburu sepihak karena tidak menjadi pusat perhatian suami dan anaknya lagi.

**PIP!**

"Yaaaaahh, ko mati sih, _Tou-chaan?"_ rajuk Sasori kecewa. Sasuke segera mencari-cari _remote_ TV dan alangkah tegangnya dia saat melihat benda kecil itu sedang digenggam kuat istrinya sendiri dengan tampang siap menerkam.

'_Gawat!'_

"S-Sakura… kau… sssudah selesai m-mandi, sayang…?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Sasuke tentu saja takut, ia ingat betul jika istrinya itu paling tidak suka jika mata kelam suaminya dipakai untuk melihat perempuan lain. Baik itu di rumah, kantor, bahkan video klip pun tak luput dari persyaratannya selama hamil anak kedua. _Well,_ wanita hamil memang cenderung lebih sensitif, bukan?

"Mulai malam ini… kalian berdua… TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENONTON TV LAGIIIIIIIIIII!"

**PRAAKK!**

dan… _remote_ TV itu pun hancur seketika di tangan kekar Sakura…

"Huwaaaaaaa _Kaa-chan_ memang jahaaaaat!"

.

.

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
